Footwear typically includes a midsole located under a wearer's foot to provide cushioning for the wearer. The midsole may be manufactured from a polyurethane foam or other resilient materials. The midsole may include a cushioning assembly that defines one or more fluid-filled cavities to provide enhanced cushioning characteristics.